Unbroken
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Even the greatest of minds can be broken. The strongest of sons, stolen. Perils untold, none of which the fates have foretold. But sometimes in the face of the greatest adversity a star is born. Her name is Naruko Uzumaki, heir to Minato, daughter of Kushina...and a shameless flirt. No wonder the world wants her dead. In the end, will she remained unbroken? Narukoxharem! Yuri!
1. Birth

**A/N: REJOICE! YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER STORY! Alright ladies and gentlmen, good news and bad news. Good news first. I'm finally done with surgery for the time being- hurts like hell!-and I managed to put this up here at points between the forced anesthetic. Bad news is I still feel HORRIBLE. Still, best to be positive, right. Really. ****I'm hanging tough though, having just come out of the frying pan...now begins the long recovery! UUUUUGH! I'm on painkillers almost daily and I feel like crap, as to that effect. But nevertheless, despite this pesky little hiccup-I wanted to get word out any way I could, and since for some strange reason the site is being buggy, I wasnt able to work on this anywhere near as much as I would've liked. Still...**

**I really love you guys so much! *Cries***

**So I'll skip the introduction, but might I advise you all to leave your assumptions behind you! This...is going to be one helluva story.**

_"You wanna make a lasting gesture? Build bridges. DON'T burn them..."_

_~?_

**Legacy**

It was over.

Heaven and earth seemed to shake as the battle came to an end, the forces arrayed against her drawing back now as the jutsu took its hold.

Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox, that almighty being which not even the mighiest could hope to oulast overlong, slowly crumpled to the ground. Madara's madness had long since left her, all that remained was a crushing sense of defeat, complete and total. She'd gained freedom from one host, only to be sealed in another hours later! Another Uzumaki! That brat of Kushina! A human infant, no less! The **gall** of such a thing rankled her to her very bones, and yet she was helpless to resist as her soul was tugged inward to her new vessel.

_'Damn it!'_

The earth shook one last time as the dead husk that was her body sunk into the earth. Her nine tails, which had once crushed mountains into pebbles and reduced lakes to puddles, now flopped listlessly around its body a mere shell of its former self. Trapped within the confines of her new home, the new seal, she could only gnash her teeth in anger and disgust. Not only had she been manipulated by an Uchiha-again-but now her brief moment of solidarity was over. Her havoc had ended; her reward fitting to match the destruction she had wrought.

The Kyuubi roared even louder; and the infant wailed with her to match her tenant's cries. This of course, irked the fox her to no end.

**"Silence!"** she roared, oddly enough the child quieted almost immediately. Those tiny, innocent blue eyes seemed to peer into her very soul...gah! Tsking, the great fox jerked her head aside, pressing her snout low to the ground of her new home. And still those guiless orbs gazed up at her. A part of her-a very small part!-was almost tempted to reach out and comfort the babe. Kurama dismissed that thought almost immediately, of course, but she filed away the sentiment for later use.

**"Hrmph."** still she mused, peering at her host through the veiled bars of her new prison. **"At least you know when to listen."**

Sarutobi Hiruzen of course failed to see this silent communion between the two, just as he failed to realize the consequence this would reap years down the road. And why shouldn't he? He and all his ninja were focused on the fox's decarying corpse firsthand, to busy marveling at it to ponder such things. Many of the clan heads did as well. And how could they not? The demon was dead! Defeated!

The village was saved!

Hiashi Hyuuga was of a similair if not like mind; in his eyes anyone who could fell such a mighty demon was truly worthy of the highest praises. But his Byakugan revealed to him the jutsu for what it truly was, in that instant the beast's very essence had been drawn forth from its body and into the child. But not just any child. This was the child of the Yondaime. The very same man who had already saved his life, and those of countless others today on the battlefield today; sacrificing his own life to seal the beast back from whence it had come. To seal the Kyuubi in one's own child...it took fortitude that he himself did not possess.

But what was this?

There, amidst the dust and the debris; someone was moving. Not the fox...but a person?

Somehow, despite the fact that his soul had since been claimed by the Shinigami, Minato Namikaze was still standing. There, clutched tightly in his arms, a tiny bundle. Perhaps the God of Death had elected to give him a few extra seconds in this realm. Perhaps it was another-the last-of the many miracles the man had pulled off during his lifetime. Whatever the case might be, those trembling arms had just enough strength left to pull the child inward instead of outward, cradling her crying form against his chest. This gestured, and the words that followed, did not go unnoticed.

_"My daughter." _it was barely a breah, the most naked of whispers. "_Naruko..._

He turned to face the Third, the look in his eyes said it all.

"Minato...

"No time." the man grunted, already his world was going black; it was a testament to his own will that he still remained in this world. "Promise me you'll take care of her, Hiruzen. The villagers...have to know...she isn't to blame...Kushina's chakra...inside her...needs to know...promise me." he was almost desperate, those blue orbs imploring his predecessor to carry out his final wish.

"I...

_"Promise me!"_

"The Hyuuga shall swear by your words, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi started as Hiashi interposed himself beside the ailing kage, his grim visage a silent testament to the thoughts dancing behind those pale eyes. Whatever might he be thinking, making a move like this? And with the very village watching no less...

"Your child shall stand under my clan's protection for all of her days." he finished quietly, shooting a withering glance in Sarutob's direction. "With or without the Hokage's aid."

The Yondaime offered a wan smile; it was a tired, weary thing, that one. Shaking from head to toe, he profffered his only daughter into the man's arms. Hiashi accepted her awkwardly, half-expecting the infant to burst into tears at any moment; his wife was better suited to such tender matters...not he! But nevertheless he saw it as his duty to carry out the oath he had given. After all, were it not for this child cradled in his arms they would not have won the day. Not without heavy casualties at any rate.

"I will do my best, m'lord."

He received a nod for his efforts.

"Now...I go to my rest." the kage gazed upon his progeny and sighed, eyes drooping shut for the final time. Now he could rest.

"My daughter...

Minato barely managed to choke out the words, weak as he was. And then he was gone, his soul forever claimed by the Shinigami, his body toppling to the ground like a marionette with its strings cut. He quitely hoped that their final wish-his and Kushina's-would be honored, but a small part of him feared they would not.

And yet they would be heard. Not just by the Sandaime and Hiashi...but, by all. It would be those very words spoken here before the whole of Konoha, that changed the life of this little bundle. Two simple words-a declaration that not even the most drunken of fools could deny. Two words, a declaration that would forever set his offspring not down the path of a pariah, but on a journey fraught with danger and deception. She would be hunted, by enemy and ally alike, blessed by some, scorned by others.

But at the end of it all, she would known love. One as warm as the sun, another as fierce as any storm, and still another deeper than darkest depths of the oceans.

She would be...

_Unbroken._

**A/N: And there ya be!**** Despite my illness, I was so fixated on the idea that a review suggested to me...that of a female Naruto-Naruko in this case. Honestly, I Wanted to try my hand at it. I mean, I have never, to my knowledge tried to focus a story on a female version of him before! EVER! Add to that the idea of her containing both halves of the Kyuubi's chakra, actually being recognized as Minato and Kushina's heir instead of that little pariah we all know and love...**

**So in the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

**...Review Would You Kindly?**

**R&R! =D**


	2. Spitfire

**A/N: REJOICE! YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER chapter! Alright ladies and gentlmen, good news and bad news. Good news first. I'm finally done with surgery for the time being- hurts like hell!-and I managed to put this up here at points between the forced anesthetic. Bad news is I still feel HORRIBLE. Still, best to be positive, right. Really. ****I'm hanging tough though, having just come out of the frying pan...now begins the long recovery! UUUUUGH! I'm on painkillers almost daily and I feel like crap, as to that effect. But nevertheless, despite this pesky little hiccup-I wanted to get word out any way I could, and since for some strange reason the site is being buggy, I wasnt able to work on this anywhere near as much as I would've liked. Still...**

**I really love you guys so much! *Cries***

**So I'll skip the introduction, but might I advise you all to leave your assumptions behind you! This...is going to be one helluva story. Also the timeline has been changed, ever so slightly, so please, forgive the discrepancy...**

_"After all, I never really cared whether I was the Yondaime's heir or not. I mean, I am, who I am!"_

_~?_

**Spitfire**

Thirteen years after the Kyuubi's attack, and Konoha was still feeling its effects as keenly as it had been that day. Repairs had been made of course; walls were rebuilt, defenses sharpened, and love ones mourned. But it was the knowledge, nay, the revelation that the container of said demon walked amongst them that had changed so much. Blessings and praises were murmurred where she passed, a choice few were bold -or crazy- enough to worship the very ground on which she walked. The girl thought that last part particularly odd, but hey, if they wanted to kiss the dirt that badly who was she to stop them?

Her name was Uzumaki Naruko.

As per her father's instruction and a healthy bit of enforcing on the part of one Hyuuga Hiashi, she had been acknowledged as the Yondaime's heir from the moment of her birth and still was to this very day. The tipping point between amorous acceptance and downright disaster. Had the news been held back, she would've been _hated._ Loathed. Abhored. Seen as the Kyuubi's reincarnation rather than the heroine who selflessly kept the beast at bay with the risk of losing her very soul.

Had the news come a few years later, nothing would've changed. But because her heritage had been revealed at the very beginning of her life, and with the Hyuuga clan's endorsement, a new world opened up to young Naruko. This world came with more than a few enemies; her father had not been loved by the other villages during the war. These foes could just as easily have taken her life

Unlike most jinchuuriki Naruko was proud of her power; considering it a gift from her _father_ not Hiashi _-who was the closest thing to a papa that the young girl knew- _an almost limitless reservoir of chakra, a little bit of extra speed or power into which she could dip at a moments notice. She'd studied under the finest seal sasters of the Hyuuga to understand the great gift she possessed, how to control it-prevent it from slipping free of its leash and wreaking havoc on the world. And almost immediately, she'd made a friend. A secret one.

Hey, secrets were important!

**"You're going to be late for your own graduation, aren't you?"** Said friend sighed as her host all but yanked on a fresh pair of pants over her panties. **"I know you like to make a _scene_ but this is a bit much even by your own standards...**

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?!" Was what she said, but it sounded more along the lines of "Whydidntanyonewakemeup?!" than anything intelligent.

**"I tried. You were out like a light. Then Hinata gave it a go."** the kitsune deadpanned behind her cage. **"I believe your exact words were "Bite me!" or something in that regard before you went back to sleep. She left after that one."**

...I actually said that?"

**"You most certainly did."**

"Well, that settles it. Hiashi's gonna kill me!" the girl groaned, an devious smile forming on her whiskered visage, almost as an afterthought. "But I'll have to remember that line..."

Now, even the most stoic of shinobi would've balked at the knowledge that the Yondaime's heir liked to _converse_ with her tenant on an almost daily basis alone, but were they to learn that she actually took _advice _from the kitsune they would've promptly resigned their comission and left the village. Naruko was certain the old biddies up in the civilian council would have a hissy fit! Her position as both the Yondaime's child **and** the last known Uzumaki already left her in a bit untenable position; with most of the village outright _worshipping her _it was difficult enough to make friends as it stood! Neji and Lee were a notable exception to that rule, but the boys were at least a year older than she, and clearly her senpai.

There _was_ a certain Uchiha she'd been hanging out with ever since her academy days age, but_...gah!_ No! Not going there! NOT! She didn't like the broody types, and that one was a doozy!

**"Told you so."**

"Thanks, _mom."_ Sarcasm dripped from her voice. "I'll be sure to remember that next time." There was a moment of appreciative silence between biju and lass neither willing to take back their snide remarks; for all the foul diatribe they really were quite fond of one another. It was a rather remarkable relationship they had; more than once one of them had threatened to kill the other over some slight that they couldn't remember now, tiny squabbles over things like favorite foods that often escalated into full blown arguements when one party refused to yield to the latter. But, best friends were like that. You forgave, and forgot. Looking back, Naruko wasn't quite sure when she'd become friends with Kurama. It had just sort of...happened.

Finally, the kitsune broke the impasse.

**"Why _were_ you so tired, anyway?"**

"Not my fault!" Naruko half mumbled-spoke around a snagged loaf of nibbled bread she'd snatched as she hurried about the room. "Gai-sensei had me up until midnight running laps around Konoha! _On my hands!_ Do you have any idea how large the village is?! How _hard_ that is?! Now where's my jac-aha!" Spying her mesh undershit hanging haphazardly across the way she promptly dragged it on over her dark bra-only to spy her equally black blouse and coat well across the room. Without thinking she reached out at it where it lay and gave a subtle tug at of her tenant's chakra, the faintest red shimmer engulfing her right arm and leaping out to snatch each article of clothings not a moment later.

Summoning up such a small portion of chakra was child's play for the girl; using it to sweep the blouse over her head and her arms into her favored trenchcoat proved even easier. Within seconds she had her long hair bound back in a series of twintails, the golden tresses falling just short of her beloved jacket.

Let it not be said that she hadn't drawn any inspiration from Auntie Anko when it came to clothing! After all...

What the blond lacked in immediate family she more than made up for in extended. After Hiashi's stunt that fateful day, shinobi practically came out of the woodwork to ensure Minato's heir was raised right and proper, as proper as you could get in a shinobi village. Might Guy and Mitarashi Anko were but two of the individuals to whom Naruko had taken a liking. Now, _there_ was an odd pair! Between one shouting on and on about the power of youth and the other with her irrefutabl love for torture and dango, it was a miracle she'd turned out as well as she had. She didn't even want to get _started_ on the lessons she'd gotten from Ibiki!

**"Admit it, you like seeing people squirm."** Kurama managed around a yawn.

"Well, yeah." She subtly used another burst of chakra to tuck the coat tighter to her body. "But only when _I'm_ the one making them do it." Alright, perhaps she hadn't turned out entirely right. After all, she didn't find a certain Uchiha to be attractive. Or any boy, for that matter. Oh no, her attentions lay...elsewhere.

**...words cannot express how proud I am right now."**

"My torture fetish or the flirting thing?" Naruko asked as she strapped on a forearm protector, wriggling her fingers through the gloves.

**"Both. Though you could do without the coat...**

"Hey, I _like_ this one!" Naruko tucked both arms around the long garment and hugged it to herself. "It was a gift from Auntie Anko! And besides, it-

**"Shows off your assets?"**

"Really?! I hadn't thought of that!"

**"You, my dear girl, are far too easy to read."**

Whatever else she might've said was broken by the soft sound of someone knocking against her door.

"Naruko-sama?" A familiar voice called out from behind it. "You're going to be late for the graduation exam."

"Oh, crap!"

She grabbed the handle and swung it open, almost slamming into the Hyuuga behind. Rather she would have had he not spun her out of the way at the last instant. She neatly twirled back and landed a few feet away, promptly bolting in the opposite direction, all looking no worse for the wear.

"Mornin' Neji-nii!" she called in passing. "Hurry up! I'm gonna be late!"

"Good morning to you as well, Naruko-sama."

_That _earned him a frown.

"Moh, what have told you about the suffix?" she replied, running in place. "You can tack on the sama part _after _I become Hokage! Now c'mon!"

"My deepest apologies, Naruko-sama."

_"Aaargh!"_

The genin inclined his head politely in deferrment and followed after in her wake. This was how it always was. Until she graduated, Hiashi required her to have a guard at all times. Today, it seemed Neji had been struck with that less than pleasant duty. Not that she minded. Neji was nice. More importantly, he was family. He'd taught her all sorts of things when she was little; like the tree-climbing exercise! If Hinata was like a sister to her, then Neji was the closest thing she had to a brother. Neither of them blood-related, but he remained important to her. They'd celebrated birthdays together-Naruko having no need to fear the tenth of October-been sparring since she could stand, he'd even taught her a thing or two about the Hyuuga style. Yet, it was more than. She cared about him.

They were friends.

But Neji was already a genin, and after today she would be one as well. He wouldn't be able to watch over her anymore. It kinda made her a little sad...

They exited the Hyuuga compound in relative silence, the only sound that of their feet striking the pavement in rapid succession. Despite the lateness of the hour it was an unspoken fact that the academy wouldn't start the exam without one of its top graduates. That didn't mean Naruko enjoyed being late, though! Iruka-sensei was really scary when he used that bighead jutsu of his! Kurama offered no such opinion, nay she was quiet as the duo sped through the streets, giving the girl her space.

In almost no time at all, they landed neatly just before the academy building. Naruto eyed the tree swing with a fond smile, she had a lot of good memories pushing Hinata on that thing. Come to think of it...hadn't she met Ino here as well. So many memories...

"Well, this is it." she huffed, almost to herself, rolling her shoulders within her coat. "My last day as a student. Feels kind weird."

"Nervous?" Neji asked, a rare smile breaking through his normally stoic countenance.

"Hell no!" Naruko beamed right back, her smile collapsing in on itself only seconds later as she thought of another Hyuuga. "But I bet Hinata is...

Neji didn't reply.

"Hey, she's your cousin. She's graduating too, ya know?"

The boy's mouth curved down in thin line of disapproval. "If fate allows it."

Naruko clicked her tongue in annoyance and rolled her eyes. "Would you stop it?" she snapped, smacking him on the back. "I already told you, _fuck _fate and _damn_ destiny! They've got nothing to do with anything! The thing that matters is in here," and here she did thump her chest, "not something in your head!"

...so you say."

"Man, you're stubborn." Tsking at his remark, Naruto knocked him on the head. "I'll talk to you later. In the meantime, I've got some asses to slap...erm, tests to pass! Yeah! That one! Totally what I meant!" Before he could call her on that last remark.

The prodigy arched a brow at that sordid remark, almost in disbelief. Even after more than a decade together, he'd still never seen someone so full of energy or optimism as the Uzumaki heir. She was like a sun, given human form a ball of pure energy so bright she burned others with her raidiance. He was no exception. More and more often he found it increasingly difficult to hold to his ideals of fate and destiny as of late, and within good reason! This whiskered girl was responsible for much more than just Hyuuga pride, the clan owed to her its very well-being.

Had she not stopped that Kumogakure ambassador from making off with Hinata-sama back then, the Byakugan might very well be in foreign hands by now. That she had slain a grown man at the tender age of six was expected, anyone of the Yondaime's blood could have done such a thing, regardless of age. But when Kumo had claimed ignorance of the horrendous plans and demanded recompensation for their slain man, there had been something of a quandry as to what should be done. Clearly they couldn't give up Naruko! Then someone had suggested giving them a branch member instead since the Caged Bird seal would render the Byakugan useless upon their death. But not just any branch member. Hizashi Hyuuga, to be exact.

Neji's father.

Such an idea had been only briefly entertained before being personally vetoed by young Naruko herself-she wouldn't stand for the idea of someone being sacrificed on her part. Of course, Konoha had been unwilling to surrender her, and since that was what the Raikage really _wanted_ Kumo received nothing but a flat dismissal for their presumption in the matter. In the end, their tenuous ties with Kumo were cut, savaging their bond with the Land of Lightning, all at great personal risk to the Land of Fire.

But while Neji respected Naruko tenfold for her valiant action that day he _loathed_ the Main Branch and its elders for even suggesting such a thing. Sacrificing his father in an attempt at deception! No, his loyalty went to her and her alone for her actions; no matter how young she might've been, Naruko-sama had been the only one to speak up in protest of such an act. Neji understood that. She did not cower from their curiosity nor did she wilt before the select few who'd dared to spit in her direction. Hell, she'd beaten the crap out of them! She took after her mother in that way.

And today would be the day of her graduation.

* * *

_"NARUKO!" _Iruka's voice greeted her almost immediately upon arrival_. "You're late!"_

"Aw, did you miss me that badly?"

Iruka was in no mood!

"Get up her and perform a bunshin!"

"Hai, hai...

Smiling she crossed her fingers and loudly declared.

_"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"_

From only the faintest plume of smoke nearly a dozen Naruko's were born, the solid clones grinning brightly from where they flanked the original. There was a silence as a baffled Iruka reached over and poked at one, a solid nudge with the back of his ruler. He nearly leapt a foot when the bunshin turned and snapped at him!

"Hey!" it cried! "That hurts, ya know!"

The poor instructor turned three shades of white; as did his entire class.

"But I...you...how?!"

"Borrowed the Scroll of Sealing." Naruko replied, filing her nails and inspecting them for any traces of dirt-as if the very topic of this discussion were beneath her attentions. "Oh, and don't worry about Mizuki. You won't be seeing him again. In fact, he's rotting in jail as we speak. Tried to attack me with a rusty kunai last week. Traitors tend to do that, ya know." Smiling, she extended an open palm. "Now would you kindly give me one of those headbands so we can be done with this?"

Numbed, Iruka offered it to her, dipping a hand into the box and rewarding her with the metal plate.

"I...here...take it...

"Thank you very much, sensei!" she immediately tied the hitiate around her forehead, proud of her prize. Finally!

"Next...

Melodious laughter trailed immediately thereafter as the Namikaze heir pirouetted away from the now stuttering wreck of her teacher, golden twintails twirling from the motions, her body a graceful blur of black blond and blue as she effortlessly eluded him, and slipped into her seat. In another life, a world where she was Uzumaki _Naruto, _the populace would've grumbled at her passing, cursing as the Kyuubi brat caused them more trouble than he/she was worth. But here? Under the protection of the Hyuuga household, with her skills honed under the teachings of so many masters...

Naruko _thrived. _She gloried in surpassing the expectations placed on her, always aiming for higher heights. Perhaps that was why she wanted to become the first female Hokage someday. Who could say?

"Did you have to do that?_"_

The blonde craned her neck in the direction of the quiet voice, her whiskered cheeks pinching in a merry smile as she beheld its owner. Sasuke Uchiha peered down at her from where _she_ sat, her childhood friend/rival only a touch inrtigued by her stunt. Her pale face normally so impassive and unflinching...actually held a small smile for once. For those who knew the last Uchiha's stony disposition, a smile was akin to a small miracle, in their circles. A nervous wreck after the massacre of her entire clan by her older brother,

"You're cheery as ever, I see."

"Hnn." came the soft grunt.

"You really need to expand your vocabulary there, sourpuss."

"Now you're just making fun of me," she sighed, brushing a strand of equally dark hair from her face.

Naruko held up her thumb and forefinger to indicate a small amount. "A little bit," she confessed. And how could she not? Sasuke's brooding was something of an established fact amongst the village, her sole focus was to kill her brother and avenge her clan. And yet despite that-and the horde of fanboys that often pursued her-she rarely ever smiled outside of Naruko's prescence. In fact, the blond had once threatened on occasions to steal the proverbial stick up her ass and beat her about the head with it if she didn't smile more often!

"That _was_ kinda harsh." Another voice breathed.

"Don't be such a downer, Ino-chan!" the blond laughed brightly at the girl beside her as yet another student was called to take the test. "You know you're my favorite. By the way, have you seen...

...Hinata?" Sasuke finished, the recluse pointing up toward the latter's seat. "She's been up there since this morning. Won't say a word." Naruko immediately blanched.

"Yeah...I probably had something to do with that."

"What did you do?" Ino asked.

"I _may_ have said something about biting earlier this morning...

"Naruko!" the reprimand she received was swift and sharp. "You know how she gets about that!"

"Hey, hey, hey! It's not like I was _awake_ when I said it!"

"You go right over there and aplogize, missy! Right now!"

"Fine, fine!"

Tsking softly to herself the blond rose from her seat; Hinata having just returned to hers after successfully pasing the bunshin test. It was the perfect chance to speak with her whilst Iruka was distracted. Smiling softly to herself, she slid into the temporarily unoccupied seat beside her lavender-eyed hime.

"Oi, Hina-chan."

"H-Hello, Naruko-chan...

The poor girl muttered a nervous greeting, but otherwise said nothing more. The blonde groaned to herself.

"Oh, c'mon now. I'm sorry about this morning. I was totally beat and...well, I didn't mean it!" A poor choise of words that, they seemed to crush the girl even further.

Silence was her only answer.

"Alright, gonna play hard to get, eh? Fine...

Naruko took one look at her friend's downtrodden expression and decided to do something about it. So, being Naruko, she did what she did best, the only way she knew how. She kissed Hinata. Right on the cheek. It was a fleeting touch, not really long enough to be called a kiss-more of a peck, really-but it had its desired effect. Hinata turned fire engine red, steam spouting from her ears, face flaming as though a fire had been lit deep within her cheeks, spilling forth from her very soul.

"Forgive me, now?" Naruko purred. Hinata barely managed a nod before passing out. Naruko nimbly caught her and delivered another peck to her forehead, before the eyes of the now graduating genin class. The chaos that followed was nothing short of spectacular.

"What the hell?!"

"Did she just...

...she did!"

"This again?!"

"Troublesome...

"Na-Naruko-chan?!"

Naruko gasped and lifted her fingers to her lips in amusement as she pranced back to her seat. "Oh, _Ino..." _she whispered coyly. "Are we jealous?"

Now it was the blonde's turn to flush.

"J-Jealous?! What're you talking about?!

Naruko stared at her for a moment, disbelieving. Then laughter bubbled up inside her like water from a spring. Color exploded onto her cheeks and she jabbed a finger at him in childish glee. "Hahaha!" she cried loudly. "I _knew _it! You totally are! Why didn't you just say so?" Before her friend could protest her fellow blond leaned in and laid one right on _her_ pulling away with a laugh when the Yamanaka yelped in surprise. Exactly what she'd been expecting, which only elicited another bout of giggling on Naruko's part.

**"Insatiable, aren't you?"** Kurama sighed.

"She's incorrigible." Sasuke muttered to herself, shaking her head, unknowingly echoing that very sentiment."

"What's that Sasuke-chaaaaan?" Naruko grinned evilly. "You want one, too?"

If looks could kill, Naruko would be drowning in a pool of her own blood.

"Don't you _dare_ you baka-mmph!"

Naruko whipped away before she could be grabbed by Sasuke, laughing as she stole the first kiss of the last Uchiha. Needless to say, this room caused the room to degenerate even further, the fanboys shrieking angrily as they realized that their "angel" had been so ruthlessly violated by the Namikaze heir. If anything half the room was baying for her blood, whilst the other was all but drooling at the sudden but unexpected liplock with the two clan heirs. As for Naruko? She ate it up and laughed her pretty little head off.

That laughter ended when she heard the roster for the next team.

"Team Seven!"

Just like that she was all business again, strained her ears, listening intently.

"Yamanaka Ino...

...Uchiha Sasuke...

...and Uzumaki Naruko!"

Naruto tilted her head aside, her smile almost beatific. She was on the same team Ino-chan and Sasuke? Under Hatake Kakashi? Hadn't he been her dad's student or something? The one who liked to read those novels in public? Unbidden, her sly smile suddenly grew.

"Ohhhhh this'll be fun~!"

**A/N: And there ya be!**** Despite my illness, I was so fixated on the idea that a reviewer suggested to me...that of a female Naruto-Naruko in this case. And I'm quite satisfied with the way that this chapter turned out. Naruko's been well taken care of, gotten a bit of training under he belt, and she's only just made genin! Not to mention the fact that she's befriended the Kyuubi! And yuppers, Sasuke's a girl in this one as well! The teams are different as well! All hell's about to break loose here people! But all is not well, and there are stormclouds on the horizon...**

**So in the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

**...Review Would You Kindly? And of course, enjoy the preview! Also, can anyone imagine THIS Naruko and Jiraiya getting along swimmingly? Based on this preview, I certainly can! Bahahahaha!**

**(Preview)**

_"All you have to do is get a bell-_

_"You mean **these** bells?" Naruko grinned, holding up the very object that had, until a moment ago, been tied to the Jonin's belt. Kakashi frowned, half-expecting a trick of some sort. He certainly wouldn't put it past this girl, with her vivacious personality. But no, sure enough, when he looked down at his waist the trinkets were nowhere to be seen. How?! When?! Startled, his lone eye snapped back up to regard the grinning lass with a touch of surprise and more than a little bit of shock._

_He hadn't even seen her move! The only indication of her sudden surge of speed was the ground itself; the soil of the training grounds slightly cracked from where she had stood, the armored shin plates left to rest in a neat heap atop them. Training weights? But that was absurd. No one wore weights that heavy. No one, except..._

_Gai._

_An image of his "rival" popped into the Copycat's mind a second later. Sneaky little..._

_Blanching, he watched the girl toss one bell to Sasuke, and another to Ino. Both __seemed to be of a similair mind-neither realizing what their teammate had done until each prize was well within their hands, and by then it was already over. Clever girl. She'd already figured it out!_

_"The purpose is teamwork, right sensei?" Naruto grinned merrily. "Not a bad idea! For some green genin." Abruptly her smile vanished, her dimples disappearing in sly scowl. "Did you really think I wouldn't figure out a simple trick like this? This exercise was meant to turn us against one another; did you think I wouldn't notice?!" Still frowning, she thrust a finger forwards at the whitehead. "Its obvious you had no intention of passing us from the beginning, you lazy pervert!"_

_Kakashi's book slammed shut with a resounding snap. _

_"Oh crap?!" Ino spluttered, nowlonger regarding the bell in her palm as though it were the most prized of jewels. "He's pissed!"_

_Sasuke simply gawped, her silent stoicism evaporating in the wake of Naruko's revelation._

_"How did you know?" she demanded._

_"Sore wa himitsu desu!" the blonde cackled merrily._

_Kakashi wasn't laughing._

_"Not bad." Grimacing behind the mask, he continued to feign impassivity. Too close. Thankfully he technically hadn't started their little exercise as of yet, nor had he given them any signals to begin. Never had he been gladder for an oversight! Now he could try somehting else, figure out some other way to prevent these kids from passing; because if he passed he had no doubt they'd get themselves killed, just like everyone else who associated with him. "But the test hasn't started yet." he extended a hand for the bells, beckoning. "Give them here, would you?"_

_"Nope." The bells were suddenly snatched back in Naruko's hands, her grin oddly feral. Foxlike. Oddly enough her eyes weren't blue anymore. They were red...oh dear. This didn't bode well. He'd heard that the girl had been working to master her powers, but if she was planning on going this far..._

_"Beg pardon?"_

_"Lets play a new game." she decided, still smiling. __"You have to get the bells from **us!"** Before he could ask what she'd meant, the blond produced another pair of bells, interminging them with the two she'd taken until no distinction could be made between the six. Humming pleasantly, she handed them off to her allies. Another set of seals had the grounds flooded in disguised shadow clones-making what would've been a simple task before suddenly monumentally more difficult._

_"No, I don't think so." Kakashi wasn't about to play this game, not with the stakes set so obviously in the girls' favor. He made the rules here!_

_"What's wrong?" Impossibly, Naruko's grin grew. "Afraid these "little girls" might get the better of you, hmm?"_

_"Never."_

_Naruto laughed. "Then you won't mind if I take this?"_

_"This?"_

_**"This."** Just like that, Icha Icha was wedged firmly in the blonde's hand. "Feeling motivated now, sensei?" No! Not his autographed copy! It had taken him MONTHS to hunt down the sanin and get it autographed! He'd never had a copy made! "It isn't important, is it?" Grinning, she flipped it open...and almost immediately flushed. "Ooh! There are some great ideas here! You know what? I think I'll keep this..._

_"Give that back!"_

_"Then catch us, pervert!" _

_And with that, she vanished._

**R&R! =D**


End file.
